Rayne And Angel
by angelic13demon
Summary: "Happiness is a tease, you know that right?" I whispered into the quiet stillness of midnight. "I know," my best friend replied. "It always finds a way to dangle itself in front of you, taunting you endlessly." I simply sighed to this Shika/OC AND Kiba/OC
1. Character Information

**Character Information**

Name: Serena Rayne Esry

Age: 16

Nickname: Ray Ray, Ray, Rayne

Looks: Brown hair with blonde streaks that reaches the middle of her back, bluish gray eyes, curvy skinny, tan skin, nose stud, cartilage and lip piercing, and two tattoos (described in story)

Personality: Kind, caring, silly, good listener, loyal friend, can be slightly judgmental, generally optimistic, open minded, hopeless romantic, and a total spaz

Likes: Rain, walking in the rain, sunshine, thunderstorms, snow, hanging out with friends, reading, writing, singing, and listening to music

Dislikes: Bugs, pervy people (that means you Kakashi and Jiraiya!), mean people  
(Ino!), way too judgmental people, jerks, Gai, reptiles, snobs, and Ino

Rank: Chunnin- Medical Ninja

Abilities: Healing, Earth control, and Wind control

Past: You'll find out in the story!

Name: Mitsukai Kara Tokoyonokuni

Age: 16

Nickname: Angel, Sukai, Kara

Looks: Naturally curly blonde hair with pale red streaks that reach a little past her shoulder blades, ever color changing eyes, short athletic body, pale skin with a hint of pink, no piercings, and she has a birthmark of angel wings on her right wrist

Personality: Kind, never sees the bad in people, calm, thinks things through, tends to be a smart ass, shy around new people, good listener, loyal till the end, can be a spaz, and in the words of others 'too good for her own good'

Likes: The stars, rain, clouds, the moon, drawing, writing, singing, being with her friends, training to get better, animals, nature, and her swords

Dislikes: Bitches, whores, jerks, perverts, assholes, Gai, boring missions, being bored, and headaches

Rank: Chunnin- Weapons and Jutsu specialist

Abilities: Summoning, Water control, Fire control, and can see the future in her dreams... sometimes

Past: You'll see!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

~Ray's POV~

"Forest, forest, and, oh look! More forest! Seriously! I love nature and everything, but seriously! This is ridiculous!" yelled my friend, Mitsukai. Yeah, she was on the edge.

"Come on, Angel. Let's take a break and relax for a bit, okay?"

She closed her currently dark violet eyes and nodded while taking in deep calming breath. We slowly made our way over to the stream a few feet away. I lay down on my back in the cool green grass as Angel sat on the bank with her feet dipped in the water. She opened her now calm blue eyes and concentrated on the water before her. It began to move along with the slightest motion of her hand, following her movements until it looked as if it was dancing in the air before her. Back, forth, back, up, down, back, and forth.

"Ray...?"

I turned my attention from the water to my best friend. "Yeah, Angel?"

She dropped the water softly back into the stream before looking at me sadly as she brought her knees up to her chest. "Do you really think the Fifth Hokage will be able to help me? I know she said she will... but do you even think I can be helped?" Her sorrow-filled eyes making me want to cry.

I sighed as I sat up and pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. "Mitsukai, I know this is tough, but we'll make it through this. Just like we've made it through everything else in our lives. It'll be alright, just you wait and see. So, no more little Miss Doubtfulness, you hear me?"

She laughed half heartily. "I hear ya."

We released each other and smiled at one another, just sharing the moment. This moment was the first relaxed one we have had in some time... CRACK!

Crap, spoke too soon. CRACK!

There went the thunder and lightning.

Angel quickly looked up to the sky then back to me. "This is going to be a rough one. Let's find some shelter before it gets worse."

I nodded and off we went in search of a cave to hide in till the storm passed.

CRACK!

By now it's pouring down so hard I can barely see two feet in front of me. The thunder and wind combined became so loud we had to yell to hear each other.

"Uhh, Ray! Let's just make an earth tent!"

"Yeah, that would probably be best! Hang on one sec!"

CRACK!

I quickly get into my stance as Angel tries to keep the rain from pound onto us too hard.

'Okay,' I thought, 'Feet spread, solid posture, strong motions. Alright, ups-a-daisy earth. No dirt, no soil. Nothing that will be affected by water. Solid rock. Yes! Serena Rayne Esry: 1, rain: 0! Haha!'

"Okay, okay. Stop taunting the rain in your head."

I stared at Angel dumbfounded. "How did you-?"

"I just know you too well. Now let's get inside, retard," she said smirking at me.

I playfully glared at her. "Shut up, smart ass. I though angels were nice and kind." I stuck my tongue out at her as we entered the shelter.

She smirked at me again in amusement as she sat down. "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to believe everything you're told?"

"Nah, I think that would undermine her authority."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

It's been three hours now and the rain hasn't let up at all. Angel was asleep in the corner and I was sitting near the opening, watching the rain fill the small river we were at not too long ago. Thoughts of the past clouded my mind. Days like this always remind me of the day me and Angel met...

"_Damn, will it ever stop raining, Mama?" a six year old me asked._

"_Watch your language, young lady. Your father and I taught you better than that," came her prissy reply. I could just tell she wanted to slap me upside the head because I said an 'extremely inappropriate' word. Yup, she was that strict. She didn't even let me say 'crud'._

"_Sorry, Mama."_

_She nodded her head in slight approval, and we continued walking through the pouring rain under our umbrellas. Until..._

"_Luna!"_

_My mom turned and looked at her friend, Sora, running toward us."Hello, Sora. What is it?"_

_Sora began whispering in my mom's ear, but I caught a few words. "...new child...daughter...missing...threw...yelling...meeting..."_

_She then turned and ran away. My mother instantly turned towards me as her friend retreated._

"_Serena, dear, run along home and I'll be there soon."_

_I nodded, knowing it was a useless fight. I started off toward my home, as my mother went in the direction Sora had disappeared. Something nagging me in the back of my head telling me something was wrong. That something was going to happen._

_Suddenly, I heard something from the alley to my left. I know, I know it was stupid, but I walked towards the noise. It seemed to be calling to me. I closer I got, the more I realized what the sound was. It was the sound of crying... a little girl crying in fact._

_There at the end of the alley was a young girl who looked to be around my age. She was crying harder than the rain was pouring it seemed. I got closer, to the point that my umbrella was shielding her from the rain. She looked up at me with her red-rimmed nearly black-blue eyes. She had short blonde curly hair and frightening pale skin._

"_Hey, are you alright?" I asked crouching down to her level._

_I could see the fear in her eyes. "I-I'm n-not a-allowed to talk t-to s-strangers."_

_I smiled slightly. "My name is Serena. What's yours?"_

"_M-mitsukai..."_

"_Well, we know each other names now. We are no longer strangers."_

_She gave a small smile and giggle as I gave her a goofy grin._

"_So, what are you doing out here, Sukai?" She raised a blond eyebrow, questioning me with her eyes. "Sukai is you're new nickname."_

"_Oh..."_

"_So, are you going to tell me?" She began crying once again. Panicking, I dropped my umbrella and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's going to be okay...," I said rocking back and forth with her in my arms._

"_No, it won't...I'm all alone. My mama and daddy don't want me anymore. They said...they said I was worthless and a-and that they never loved me. I have no one anymore."_

"_No, you have me, Sukai. I'll be here for you. I'll always be here for you," I said to the weeping Mitsukai._

_When her sobbing finally stopped, I helped her off the ground and began leading her towards my home. Sure, I'd get yelled at about it later, but oh well. I'm not leaving my best friend in the rain..._

That was a day I'll never forget, the day we met. At that time she was such a scared, sad timid girl. Now she's the strongest, bravest girl I've ever known. Yet her kind, gentle heart remains as well as her innocent look. She, in as little words as possible, is exactly her name. Mitsukai Kara Tokoyonokuni.

...Angel of Heaven...

Sometimes I wonder how we can be such great friends when we are complete opposites. She's so calm and quiet. I'm so loud and uncontrollably hyper. But I guess we just prove that old saying true...

...Opposites attract...


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

~Ray's POV~

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My eyes shot open, awoken by a scream. 'CRAP, IT HAS BEGUN ONCE AGAIN!'

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Angel!" I cried, running to my friend's side, as she screamed in pain. "Angel, calm down. I'm gonna get you to help, okay?"

She slightly nodded her head, while she bit her lip trying to suppress another scream. I carefully pulled her off the ground and onto my back before I dashed off in the direction of Hidden Leaf Village. One thing continuously played in my mind..._ I've gotta save Angel_ …

The further I ran the more the trees began to thin out, the wider the path became, and the worse Angel condition got.

"We're almost there Angel! Hang on!" She nodded weakly before she went limp on my back and I felt a wet stickiness run down my back. It then ran down to my hand that has been supporting Angel. I moved it slightly only to see a deep red color covering my hand. "Oh, crap! Blood! Not good, not good at all! Angel can you hear me? Please hear me!"

...then, of course, something happened to make the situation worse...

One second I was running full speed toward the village and the next, I'm on the ground and I instantly knew my ankle was injured. I tripped! Get time for my clumsiness to kick in!

About five feet away from me was Angel. She was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. The scene would have been a peaceful one... if it wasn't for the blood that soaked both her pale green t-shirt and jean shorts. There was also blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth. You could easily tell she was breathing, but it was slow and shallow. I crawled over to her as fast as my ankle would allow and began attempting to shake her awake. "Angel... Angel, wake up. Please, just wake up...Angel..." But it was no use; she was out like a light and I couldn't do anything about it. I began crying. I needed a miracle if I was to save my best friend.

"Sensei! I found someone!"

I jumped up, startled by the sudden shout. Sadly, the only thing that accomplished was causing me to collapse back to the ground in pain.

"OH MY GOD! SHE NEEDS HELP! SAKURA!"

There crouching down in front of me was a blonde spiky haired, blue eyed boy who looked to be about my age. Behind him stood a green eyed girl with pink hair about the same age. There was also a black haired dude and -oh my god- his hair looked like a freakin' cockatoo!

The girl ran over to Angel, as the blonde boy helped me up. "**Don't touch her!**" I snapped. Both the girl and blonde boy jumped back startled by my outburst, while the cockatoo dude simply walked towards me with a bored expression. He knelt in front of me, staring straight into my blueish gray eyes with his onyx black ones.

"Calm down, Sakura's just going to heal your friend over there before she dies of blood loss. Right, Sakura?"

She looked at him with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes, but quickly shook off the feeling and nodded in response to the cockatoo's question.

'Ew, fan girl alert! Wait, stop! Bad spaziness! Angel needs help. Concentrate, you dumbass!' I looked sadly at Angel before muttering, "The most you'll be able to do is maybe stop the bleeding."

She looked at me obviously confused, but began healing Angel anyway.

Just then a very weird looking man entered the scene. His white hair stood up at a slant, his left eye was covered with his forehead protector, and he had a mask to cover most of what was left uncovered. What really creeped me out about him was the book in his hand. _Icha Icha Paradise. _Gross. He walked over to me and looked down at me lazily, then his eye wandered over towards where Angel lay. "You wouldn't happen to be Serena Esry, would you?"

I glared at him. "Depends who wants to know."

Then he did something that really pissed me off. He completely ignored me! He walked over to Angel and crouched down beside the pink haired girl, looking at Angel with a calculating look. "So this is Mitsukai Kara Tokoyonokuni. Hmm. Sakura, finish up. We have to go back."

The blonde boy stood up outraged. "WHAT ABOUT THE MISSION?"

The man grabbed his head as if it was hurting him. "Naruto, be quiet for once please." The boy shut up instantly. "Thank you. And the mission is finished. We found who we were looking for. Now Naruto, help Serena. She won't be able to walk by herself with that ankle of hers. Sasuke, you carry Mitsukai." Then the creep began to walk away, still reading his damn book, with 'Sakura' following closely behind.

The blonde boy, Naruto I believe, walked over to me as the black haired cockatoo, Sasuke, picked Angel up into his arms.

I glared at Sasuke and practically growled as I spoke. "You drop her and I'll kill you, you freakin' cockatoo." Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke glared at me.

"Whatever..."

"Freak," I replied before sticking my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes and headed in the direction the other two left.

"I think you're the first girl I've ever met that wasn't drooling over Sasgay, let alone threaten him," Naruto said still laughing like crazy. By now he was rolling around on the ground next me.

I snorted trying to keep the laughter in. "I find that hard to believe. Who would like a guy like him? He seems like such jerk."

He slowly calmed down and got off the ground, holding out a hand for me. "Yea, he is. Do you think you can walk on that ankle?"

"Well, let's see, shall we?" I took his hand and he pulled me up. I attempted to take a single step before I collapsed; luckily, Naruto caught me before I hit the ground. I sighed, "I guess that answered your question."

"How about a piggy back ride?"

I giggled a little in response. "Now, who can say no to that?"

He looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression for a moment. "No one, I guess. Come on!" He then helped me onto his back and started jogging after his teammates. After a second, Naruto turned his head back towards me. "So your name is Serena, right?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, but Angel calls me Ray or Ray Ray. You can call me that too if you want. Anyways, now that you know my name, what's yours?"

He instantly shot me a bright smile. "NARUTO UZUMAKI, REMEMBER THE NAME BACAUSE SOME DAY I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"

I giggled lightly and let me make something clear before confusion sets in. It was not a 'I'm crushing in someone' giggle as Angel would have put it, it was a 'wow you're crazy' giggle. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, looking at me clearly confused.

"A loud, hyper-active knucklehead."

He thought for a second as he continued jogging. "I think so actually since everyone always calls me that. Honestly I have no clue."

"No kidding," I snorted.

We laughed for a second before settling in comfortable silence. Eventually we managed to catch up to his teammates and that's when Naruto's brain seemed to kick into overdrive.

'Uh oh, I hope his brain doesn't overload,' I thought with a mental giggle. 'Wait stop, bad thoughts! Be nice!'

"Hey, Ray?"

I snapped out of my little world. "Yeah, Naruto?"

"I have a question," he said with a freakishly serious expression across his face.

"Um…okay. Maybe I have an, um, answer…"

"Who's Angel and why does she call you Ray?"

At that instance, everyone else sweat dropped while I simply laughed.

"Naruto, you baka!" Sakura shouted.

When my laughter finally died down, I saw he was being completely serious.

"Naruto, you seriously don't know who Angel is?" I asked the blonde boy with a raise of one of my eyebrows.

He grinned cheekily at me and said, "Nope."

Sakura and the white-haired dude, that I still don't the name of, sighed exasperated while Sasuke mumbled 'baka' under breath. Thankfully Naruto didn't hear him because I'm positive it would have ended in a fight.

"Okay since you seem clueless, I'll answer your questions," I said, sighing as while, but with a small smile. "Angel calls me Ray because my middle name is Rayne. Moving on, Angel is my best friend, who your teammate is carrying at this moment. Oh, and her name is actually Mitsukai Kara Tokoyonokuni."

Naruto made an 'oh' face at my explanation that made me laugh, that was interrupted by Sakura shooting me another question at me.

"Doesn't Mitsukai Kara Tokoyonokuni mean Angel From Heaven? Isn't that a odd name to give your child?"

I couldn't help but snicker slightly. "You'd understand if you know her past, not to mention her future."

The three chunnin looked at me strangely then there was silence… but it was soon broken by Mr. Silent and Rude himself.

"So what Lady Hokage told me about her and you is true? She really is her daughter?"

I scoffed at him. "See for yourself. Check her wrist."

He stared at me skeptically with his single eye for a moment before nodding slightly and making his way over to her. He gently took her left wrist in his hand, looking at it. He quickly looked back up at me. "It's not there."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Other wrist, you dumbass."

He glared at me from that single, annoying eye. "You know I have a name, right?"

I glared at him from my perch on Naruto's back as we continued on our way to the Leaf Village. "Well, I would use it if you would have been kind enough to give it to me, dumbass."

Naruto and Sakura started to laugh at the man, who at this moment palmed himself on the forehead. And I swear I think Sasuke even cracked a small smile, but maybe it was a trick of the light…I don't know.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself and my team."

I gave him an annoyed look. "You think?" Then I began mumbling under my breath. "Such a dumbass."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake."

I instantly began laughing. "Me and Angel use to know a man named Kakashi. I called him Kaka and she called him Aski. Aw, I miss that dude! Can I call you Kaka?" I asked, excited.

He sweat dropped. "Sure…?"

I threw my hands up in the air and gave a huge smile. "Yay! Now what's your name girly-girl? Even though I already know it, it would be nice to be introduced."

She smiled at me, obviously amused by my behavior. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Serena."

I made a quick face before smiling. "You too. But you can call me Ray, Ray Ray, Rayne, anything but Serena."

"Okay."

Kakashi rolled his eyes…eye? "Well, you know Naruto-"

My smile widened as I interrupted him. I threw my fist in the air and exclaimed, "Yup! Number one hyper-active knucklehead, right?"

The other three laughed while Naruto started grumbling about not being a knucklehead. 'Wait a moment!" I thought. 'Did Sasuke just laugh?'

"Holy crap! Cockatoo, did you just laugh?" I yelled with wide eyes.

He glared at me. "No…"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, you did, Cockatoo! You laughed!" I pointed at him like a crazy person. "You definitely laughed, you freaking Cockatoo!"

He simply glared at me harder.

I smirked at him. "Careful, Cockatoo. Your face will freeze like that."

Naruto and I burst out laughing as Sakura and Kakashi sighed at my antics.

Sasuke growled at me. "My name is NOT cockatoo."

"I know," I said shrugging. "It's Sasuke. I heard Kaka call you that."

His glare softened slightly, but remained locked on me. "Then why do you insist on calling me cockatoo?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you seen your hair? It looks like a cockatoo. Well it also looks like a chicken's rear end, but I would never call anyone that."

There was a bit off laughter after that and Sasuke stopped glaring at me, then it was silent…for a moment.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"…How much hair gel do you use?..."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

~Mitsukai's POV~

The storm's back…

So is the pain…

The sadness overwhelms…

Like an endless song that forever plays…

Those four lines were the first thing I thought of as soon as I regained consciousness. My mother would always say things like this, but this was by far her favorite.

…I don't honestly remember a lot of my parents from before they kicked me out…

I only remembered that they both had black hair and brown eyes, that my mother loved horrible poetry about darkness, death, and decay, and my father … well I can sum his character up in a single word…asshole.

He treated me as if I was a slave and not his daughter. He treated my mother the same way. Now that explains the bad poems. I deliberately remember that poem because it described living in that hellhole almost down to the last word.

The storm's back…

Mother tended to refer to father's rage (both drunken and sober) as a storm.

So is the pain…

That's all he ever seemed capable of doing…causing pain. Physical, mental, and emotional. It was always there, breaking our very beings slowly to microscopic pieces.

The sadness overwhelms…

We always seemed to be in a stage of great depression, something we could never escape… no matter how hard we tried.

Like an endless song that forever plays…

It was an endless cycle it seemed. Father would get mad at the slightest thing and would beat us within an inch of our lifes. And before we for able to recover in the slightest, it would repeat itself. Then one day ten years ago, the vicious cycle of life I had come to know was ended…well it ended for me at least.

When I really think about it, however, I realize that I really don't care if it still happens to my mother. She had always hated me. She constantly said that I was a waste and that the day I was born was the day our family fell apart…that my unwanted birth was the death of my parents' once happy life.

Then _**the day**_ come when I was six, she was once again pregnant…with a little baby boy. After that, I guess, it was an exchange. I'm abandoned. Baby dearest is welcomed with the open arms I never received.

But oh well, that's life. I got two things out of that horrible experience, things I would never regret or want taken back. I got my best friend and I haven't been hurt by my father since then…Thank god.

Sometimes however, I wonder about that little boy who would be ten years old now. I'll wake up in the middle of the night with questions running through my head. I wonder if he has had to deal with what I had. Does he even know about me? Is he happy? Is he in pain? Is he even alive today?

I just wonder, nothing more… because in my heart I know I will probably never know the answers to my questions…

When I finally opened my eyes, I was instantly blinded by the light bouncing off the harsh white walls that surrounded me.

"Fuck! Bright white light! It burns!" I quickly flung the blanket over my eyes in a desperate attempt to save my poor eyes. Wait, blanket? What the hell!

I then heard a soft chuckle. My eyes instantly widened as I shot up into a sitting position, knocking the blanket off of me after hearing that. I stared straight into onyx black "emotionless" eyes that stared right back unwavering. I couldn't help but stare at the boy before me for a minute before opening my mouth to speak… or rather yell. "RAPE!"

Less than half a second later, Ray busted through the door of the room followed by four complete strangers whose expressed varied from the panic of the blonde boy and pink-haired girl, the concern of the older blonde woman, and the mystery of the silver-haired man due to a mask that hid the majority of his face. "What's wrong, Angel?"

I shrugged, looking at my nails nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing special. Just didn't want to be left alone with a freakin' emotionless cockatoo."

Ray and the weird blonde boy in orange that had followed her in fell to the ground laughing as everyone else besides me and the cockatoo looked at them with both annoyed and exasperated expressions. The boy with the cockatoo styled hair however didn't look quite as emotionless as he had previously. In fact, his expression seemed to scream that he wanted nothing more than to attack me…which in the end he did try to. This just ended in Ray laughing even more as the once laughing blonde boy had to restrain the cockatoo as he attempted to lunge at me.

The blonde woman shook her head in growing exasperation as she made her way to my bedside, shoving the fighting teenage boys apart in the process. "Don't get up. Not yet at least," she said gently, pushing me back down onto my cruddy hospital pillow.

"Where exactly am I?" I finally asked, trying to make myself comfortable.

Ray, who was still laughing as the boys continued to glare at one another, popped out of her happy little bubble immediately. "Angel, we're in the hospital…"

"Obviously," the cockatoo scoffed quietly in the corner.

Ray spun on her heel to glare at him momentarily with an accusing finger pointed at him. "Hush you!"

"Make me," he said, glaring right back.

I huffed in annoyance before reaching in front of her and snapping my fingers. "Ray, this is not the time. You need to focus."

Her eyes momentarily fogged over before clearing. "Oh! Um, anyways, do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

I let my mind wander in thought for a moment before the last memory I had replayed in my mind's eye. My real eyes instantly widened in remembrance and fear. "Crap! It was worse than last time, Ray! It just keeps getting worse!"

My best friend closed her eyes and nodded sadly before opening her eyes again and giving me a smile with force brightness as she indicated to the blonde woman who was still holding me down. "But don't worry, Lady Hokage here is going to fix you right up. Isn't that right?"

"Yup! By the time I'm down with you, you'll be as good as new," the fifth Hokage replied, smiling brightly at me.

As soon as that left her mouth, Ray and I looked at each other with wide eyes showing utter disgust. "Ew! Bad thoughts!" we shouted in unison.

Everyone, even the crazy blonde boy, nearly fell to the floor with mortified expressions on their faces.

"You two are almost as bad as Naruto…," I heard a voice sigh from the corner.

I turned slightly to see it was the cockatoo that had spoken. "What's a cockatoo?" I asked, cocking my head in confusion.

After hearing my question, the weird blonde boy jumped forward, almost landing on me in the process. "I'm a Naruto!" he exclaimed, obviously without thinking. When he saw my raised eyebrow his brain must have kicked in because he turned bright red, stuttering slightly as he began to correct himself. "I-I mean I _**am**_ Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

I couldn't help but look over at Ray at that moment and grin back as she smirked at me obviously knowing what I was about to do. I turned back to face Naruto, stretching my smile as far as I could, which wasn't nearly as big as his. "I'm Mitsukai! Mitsukai Kara Tokoyonokuni! Believe it!"

"Hey, that's my line!" We all burst out laughing at that. Heck, even the cockatoo cracked a smile as Naruto stood slightly fuming at my mockery.

"Sorry, Naruto. Couldn't help myself," I smiled sheepishly at him in apology.

Instantly, Naruto, with no sign of his previous bad mood, tackled me in a hug. "It's okay, Sukai-chan!"

As sudden as the hug was, I felt the sensation of not being able to breathe over come me as his arms held me tightly. I started gasping for breath, no longer able to fill my lungs with the precious element of oxygen.

"Naruto, get off of her! Kakashi, take everyone to the waiting room now!"

My vision rapidly started to dim and my senses began to weaken until everything around me was blurred and seemed far away.

"Naruto! I said leave!"

The sound someone being dragged away receded as the sound of far off panicked shouts filled my ears.

"Mitsukai, you'll be okay. Can you still hear me?"

I couldn't respond to that. I was already gone, but still could hear only one single thing as I drowned in the darkness. A single tearful voice apologizing to me again and again before it too was lost in a sea of blackness…


	5. Author's Note

Family drama and health issues have drained me for a bit and I just cannot get the energy to write. I get bits and pieces, but the most I seem to be able to do is about a paragraph at a time. I really am sorry guys. Just give me a little more time and I will have something up for you whether it is a real chapter or a sneak peek (hopefully the first one). I do feel really bad about this because I don't even have to energy to write personal messages for each of my stories. I hope you can forgive me. Within a month you will have more from me.  
Love,  
Angel


End file.
